Tiempo para mi solo
by vic the hedgehog
Summary: Todo lo que quería era un tiempo para mi solo, nada más, nunca creí que se cumpliría mi deseo. ¿pero donde están todos?¿que ha pasado? ¿A DONDE COÑO HAN IDO TODOS? ¿por que soy el único que se ha quedado aquí? creo que me volveré loco de tanta soledad.
1. Prologo

**Hola a todos amigos de Fanfiction, soy yo Vic The Hedgehog y hoy estoy de vuelta con mi segundo fic que será tan atemorizante como el anterior de "In The Darkness of The Dead", pero ahora Sonic tendrá que enfrentarse a uno de los miedos más antiguos desde el inicio de los tiempos: La Soledad.**

**Así que les dejo este pequeño primer capítulo para que lo lean.**

Prologo: Un Planeta Deshabitado.

El Sargento Kelly se sentó en su silla favorito y examino los informes de investigación que tenía en su escritorio. En ese planeta era el 34 de marzo del 4030, en la Tierra de seguro ya era Julio del siguiente año. Odiaba las diferencias de tiempo en los otros planetas, le confundían demasiado.

Marte podría ser el día de ayer, Júpiter serian dos años antes, en Mercurio probablemente estarían ya en el año 6000. Y ese nuevo planeta que habían hallado recientemente era llamado Mobius.

El planeta estaba deshabitado cuando llegaron, creían que aquel planeta nunca había albergado vida alguna hasta que se hizo un pequeño descubrimiento. Era una especie de signo o señal de que alguna especie inteligente había habitado el planeta. Eran pequeños fragmentos de edificios o construcciones, pero lo sorprendente era que se parecían demasiado a las estructuras que tenían en el planeta Tierra hace miles de años. Pero en general estas muestras no daban explicación a ciertas dudas: ¿Cómo eran los antiguos habitantes de este planeta? ¿Cuáles eran sus costumbres o tradiciones? Y miles de preguntas que se hacían los científicos, pero la más importante era: ¿Por qué y cómo habían desaparecido?

Al Sargento Kelly no le interesaba eso, el y su escuadrón tenían que permanecer en ese planeta ayudando a los científicos a encontrar más pistas inútiles de la especie ya desaparecida, a él le interesaba más la acción que ese lugar tan aburrido y no le parecía de ningún interés la desaparición de la especia hasta que esa misma tarde hicieron un gran hallazgo.

Uno de sus soldados, el novato del equipo, llego hacia donde él estaba y le informo de aquel hallazgo, habían encontrado un baúl enterrado que tenía mucha información.

El Sargento Kelly salió apresurado hacia donde se encontraban el grupo de científicos y soldados y examino el baúl. Por fuera estaba lleno de tierra y polvo, pero por dentro estaba intacto, ninguna señal del paso del tiempo había afectado el contenido del baúl.

Al examinarlo más vieron que había fotografías, algunos artefactos u objetos y un libro. En las fotografías vieron por primera vez como era esa especie que había desaparecido: eran animales con rasgos antropomórficos.

En una foto aparecía un zorro de dos colas, en otra un equidna rojo, en otras una felina, un erizo plateado y uno negro, una ardilla con pelo marrón, y por último la que le intereso más al Sargento: un erizo azul abrazando a una eriza rosa.

Detrás de las fotografías había escrito los nombres de aquellos animales que antes habitaron el planeta: Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles The Echidna, Blaze The Cat, Silver y Shadow The Hedgehog, y detrás de la fotografía que le interesaba tanto a Kelly se podía leer:

"_Sonic The Hedgehog (__yo__) y Amy Rose"_

Y entonces entendió que aquel erizo había enterrado el baúl y el Sargento tomo el libro, lo abrió y lo examino un poco. Se veía que algunas de sus páginas habían sido arrancadas, peor seguían ahí, como si aquel erizo hubiera querido dejar esa parte. Uno de sus soldados le pidió al Sargento que leyera el libro y este accedió.

Diario de Sonic The Hedgehog-comenzó a leer y luego avanzo a la primera pagina que no había sido arrancada, en ella había una sola frase, pero a él le pareció mejor leerla a todos:

"_todo lo que quería era un momento solo para mi mismo...pero nunca creí que se cumpliría"_

0-0-0-0-0

**Bueno hasta aquí llega el prologo de este nuevo fic. Espero que les haya gustado y que les haya dejado intrigado, yo me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo de este fictión y espero que el suspenso ya haya comenzado a correr por sus venas.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos amigos de Fanfiction, soy yo Vic The Hedgehog y les traigo el primera capitulo, sin contar el prologo, de este nuevo fiction. Pues espero que les guste esta nueva serie.**

_23 de marzo de 2012_

Entre a la tienda de antigüedades de mis grandes amigos Tails y Knuckles, eran mis mejores amigos y nos llevábamos muy bien desde que nos conocíamos.

Hey Sonic-dijo el equidna rojo mientras me saludaba- ¿como estas hoy?

Ni bien ni mal-dije un tanto desanimado.

Paso algo con "_La Bruja"-_pregunto Tails mirándome curiosamente.

"La Bruja" era el apodo que le habían puesto mis amigos a mi novia, Sally Acorn. Un novio ordinario se habría ofendido y habría defendido el honor de su amada, pero el mío era un caso diferente. Sally se comportaba como una verdadera Bruja, y de vez en cuando yo y mis amigos nos burlábamos de ella a sus espaldas. Joder, yo no la amaba, pero me veía obligado a estar con ella porque su familia y la mía eran de las más ricas del planeta y, según mis padres, era "derecho divino" que los dos estuviéramos juntos.

Y has visto a tu amante-pregunto Knuckles cambiando de tema.

Mi amante, Amy Rose, la verdadera mujer que amare de verdad en mi puta vida. Al contrario de Sally, que solo se interesaba por ella misma, Amy era buena, amable y gentil. Nos veíamos a escondidas y a veces, cuando Sally se iba de la ciudad a visitar algunos de sus parientes, nosotros pasábamos las tardes más maravillosas que tendría en mi vida.

-No aun, pero la verdad es que no quiero ver a nadie por el momento, estoy bastante desanimado. Solo comprare algo y me iré.

-¿paso algo?

-me despidieron de mi trabajo.

Y no solo era eso, ese día era uno de los que Sally se levantaba de mal humor y le arruinaba el día a cualquiera que estuviera cerca. Además Amy y Yo habíamos tenido una discusión y ella no contestaba el teléfono. Mis jefes del trabajo eran dos erizos: Silver The Hedgehog, el cual era uno de mis amigos, y su hermano Shadow The Hedgehog, que me odiaba y aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para despedirme. Y así lo hizo, por un pequeño fallo que tuve en el trabajo fue suficiente para despedirme. Hoy no era mi día de buena suerte, y solo quería estar sólo unos momentos.

Knuckles saco de una caja una especie de estatua, era una estatua de un equidna que tenía en las manos un pequeño diamante verde. El me explico que la estatua había pertenecido a una antigua tribu y que tenía el poder de conceder cualquier deseo. Yo no soy supersticioso, no creo en la magia ni nada por el estilo. Pero compraba en esa tienda por todas las cosas maravillosas que había, para Sally eran basura, peor para mí eran obras de arte.

Le pague a Knuckles el dinero para comprar la estatua y luego fui a mi casa. Ahí estaba Sally, que empezaba a subir en su automóvil de lujo para ir de compras al gran supermercado al que ella iba siempre. Sally y Yo éramos diferentes en muchos aspectos, lo que a mí me parecía bien a ella le parecía mal, si a mí me gustaba algo ella lo odiaba. Yo tenía que obedecer todas las órdenes que me daba, como limpiar la casa o preparar la cena, ya que si no lo hacia era seguro que ella se vengaría de mí aprovechando cualquier situación para humillarme.

Sonic, quiero ver la casa limpia cuando regrese-me dijo en cuanto me vio, luego bajo su mirada hacia la estatua-no me digas que compraste otra de esas porquerías con tus amigos.

-No son porquerías, es arte.

-si claro, será mejor que guardes eso y te pongas a limpiar la casa.

Si, lo guardare en la bóveda-conteste un tanto enfadado.

La bóveda era un pequeño cuarto de la casa que usábamos para guardar cosas, principalmente mis cosas. Ahí tenía todas las cosas que había comprado en la tienda de mis amigos, así como las cosas que había heredado de mi familia. En una esquina se hallaba un gran baúl, Sally se había negado a que lo guardara, pero yo lo hice de todos modos, pues consideraba que ese baúl podría servirme tarde o temprano.

Mas te vale que la casa este limpia o ya verás-fue lo último que dijo antes de subir a su auto e irse al supermercado.

Coloque la estatua en una pequeña mesita de la bodega mientras decía:

-desearía que todos en este planeta desaparecieran menos yo…así podría disfrutar de mi momento sólo.

Fue uno de esos deseos que dices sin pensar, como cuando te enfadas con alguien y deseas que jamás hubiera nacido o que le pasara algo malo, un deseo sin pensarlo muy bien. Además llevaba una semana pidiendo el mismo deseo y yo sabía que nunca se cumpliría.

Me acerque a un pequeño sofá que teníamos ahí y me acosté en el, reflexionando todo lo que ocurrió en aquel día, la bodega también era mi lugar privado para descansar y relajarme. Un lugar donde Sally y las demás personas o cosas del mundo exterior no podían molestarme. Un lugar para mí sólo.

Creo que me quede dormido por que cuando me levante ya eran las ochos y media de la noche. Pensé en el gran escándalo que haría Sally cuando viera la casa desordenada y me apresure a salir de la bóveda.

La casa estaba oscura y vacía, llame a Sally pero nadie contesto. De Hecho cuando salí al patio de afuera solo encontré el auto de ella, aun estaba encendido y con la puerta abierta, la comida que ella había comprado, así como sus llaves, estaban tiradas por el suelo. Pero sin ningún rastro de ella.

Empecé a gritar su nombre y a buscarla, pero la calle estaba vacía. Algunas casas tenían las luces encendidas y las puertas abiertas, pero no había nadie a dentro.

Entre a mi casa y llame al número de emergencias, pero no contesto nadie. Llame a Knuckles, Tails o Silver. Ninguno contesto.

Se me ocurrió que Silver podría estar o en casa de su hermano o en casa de su novia, llame a casa de Blaze, su novia, pero nadie contesto, al igual que Shadow. Entonces marque, desesperado, el número de teléfono de Amy, solo pude escuchar silencio absoluto.

Tome las llaves del auto de Sally y me dirigí a la ciudad. Nuestro vecindario en el que vivimos está ubicado en las colinas de Green Hill, aquí vivían las personas ricas y millonarias.

Pensé que podrían estar jugándome una broma y que estarían en alguna parte de la ciudad. Pero al llegar las calles estaban vacías, sin rastro de vida alguna. Había tiendas y casas con luces encendidas, pero sin nadie a dentro. Los automóviles habían sido abandonados en medio de la carretera. Era el único que quedaba.

Regrese a mi casa y entre en la Bóveda.

Es un sueño-me dije-sigo dormido y todo esto es un sueño. Tal vez si me acuesto, cuando despierte todos estén aquí y jamás desaparecieron.

Ojala hubiera sido un sueño, intentaba convencerme a mí mismo de que era un sueño o una pesadilla. Pero una parte de mi ser sabía que no era un sueño, todo había sido tan real para ser un sueño.

Quizá me volví loco-dije en un intento de tranquilizarme

_No estás loco-_sonó una voz oscura dentro de mi cabeza-_estas sólo, como tú querías, sólo, y sabes que no es una alucinación ni una pesadilla._

¡NO, ES UN PESADILLA Y NADA MÁS!-grite para callar a esa horrible voz-¡MAÑANA CUANDO DESPIERTE TODOS ESTARAN AQUÍ!

Me acosté en el viejo sofá y cerré los ojos, intentando alejar a esa oscura voz que solo se reía y repetía la palabra "sólo" una y otra vez. Esperaba que todo esto fuera una horrible pesadilla y en la mañana, vería a Sally, mis amigos y a Amy de nuevo, quería convencerme de que solo era una pesadilla.

Ojala hubiera sido solo una pesadilla. Porque al despertar todo estaba igual. Yo estaba Sólo.

0-0-0-0-0

**Hasta aquí llega el capítulo de este nuevo fic, espero que les haya gustado y que les haya dejado intrigados por saber que pasara con Sonic ahora que se ha quedado solo.**

**Pronto les traeré el siguiente capítulo, hasta entonces yo me despido. Adiós a todos.**

**Vic The Hedgehog.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos amigos de Fanfiction, Soy yo Vic The Hedgehog y hoy les traigo el segundo capítulo de este intrigante fic en donde nuestro héroe Sonic tendrá que enfrentarse al miedo más antiguo de las personas: La Soledad.**

**Y bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo para que lo lean.**

_24 de Marzo del 2012_

Me despertó un gran estruendo. Aunque no fue tan grande porque al escucharlo pude notar que venía del sur de la ciudad, pero fue lo suficientemente grande para poder escucharlo desde la bóveda.

Me levante y salí para encontrarme con aquella misma soledad del día anterior, pero no le di importancia, lo que de verdad me interesaba era ver que había provocado ese estruendo.

Tome las llaves del auto y empecé a ir a la ciudad, al poco tiempo lo vi: una gran inmensa nube de humo negro salía de la zona sur de Green Hill. Un par de minutos después llegue a la zona sur y vi que era lo que provocaba aquella gran nube de humo.

Un avión había caído del cielo.

Examine rápidamente la zona, que estaba casi completamente destruida. El avión estaba vacío, exceptuando por algunas maletas y equipaje, pero aparte de eso no había ningún cuerpo de algún viajero ni nada de eso. Comprendí que al haber desaparecido todas las personas los aviones que volaban y los barcos que aun navegaban por el océano terminarían estrellándose en algún lugar, ya que no había nadie para controlarlos.

Abandone la zona sur y me dirigí a la zona central, llegue a la tienda de mis amigos Tails y Knuckles, pero al parecer era la hora de cerrar cuando todos desaparecieron, pues halle las llaves de la tienda tiradas en el suelo. Fui a la casa de Silver, pero al parecer él estaría esa noche en la casa de su novia, Blaze, pues había dejado una nota (tal vez a alguna de sus sirvientas) de donde estaría. Fui a la casa de su novia, y hasta la de Shadow, pero no halle a nadie.

Pero, ¿Por qué los buscaba, si yo sabía que era el único que quedaba en el planeta?, tal vez porque quería guardar la pequeña esperanza de que quedara alguien más, tal vez no quería aceptar la idea de que estaba SÓLO.

Por último fui al departamento de Amy, pero aquí encontré lo más raro y misterioso de todo esto. Al parecer habían forjado la cerradura de la puerta, cuando entre todo estaba en desorden. Examine el departamento y encontré otros indicios que elevaron mis temores. El teléfono estaba descolgado, y al parecer ella trato de llamarme pues mi número estaba marcado. Había una pala con algunas manchas de sangre, y lo que más me horrorizo, detrás del sofá cerca del teléfono había, en la pared y en el suelo, manchas de sangre.

Tome la pala y salí de allí con el terror llenando todo mi cuerpo, no fui consciente de hacia dónde iba, pues estaba tan inmerso en mis pensamientos que no me fijaba en qué dirección iba, hasta que por fin me detuve y observe donde estaba: El Cementerio de la ciudad.

Empezó a cavar en alguna de las tumbas, aunque no sabía porque lo hacía, pero no me detuve. Abrí el ataúd que yacía enterrado y un gran miedo en mi interior se elevo: no había ningún cadáver ahí dentro.

Hice lo mismo con otras tumbas para obtener el mismo resultado. Los cadáveres también habían desaparecido. Estuve enfrascado en esta labor tanto que no mi di cuenta de que había anochecido.

Me recargue en una de las lapidas del cementerio mientras miraba la luz de la luna, por lo menos ella no me había abandonado.

Todo lo que quería era un tiempo para mí solo, nada más, nunca creí que se cumpliría -empecé a decir mientras miraba la luna y pensaba en lo sucedido-¿pero donde están todos? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿A DONDE COÑO HAN IDO TODOS? ¿Por que soy el único que se ha quedado aquí? –Grite mientras me levantaba y miraba la oscuridad de la noche-creo que me volveré loco de tanta soledad.

0-0-0-0-0

**Bueno pues espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y si quieren que continúe la serie, oh si quieren hacer sugerencias solo díganmelo.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo, yo aquí me despido.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos amigos de fanfiction, soy yo Vic The Hedgehog con un nuevo capítulo de este atemorizante fic. Primero quisiera informales que tarde en escribirlo por problemas personales y que muy pronto se terminaran mis vacaciones y tendré que volver a clases, que triste, bueno pues eso es todo asi que los dejo con el capitulo para que lo lean.**

_27 de Marzo del 2012_

Ya han pasado tres días desde que escribí por última vez en este diario.

La verdad no recuerdo que paso los dos días anteriores a este, pues no recuerdo que hice exactamente y esta mañana desperté en el patio de mi casa. Tal vez estuve deambulando por toda la ciudad sin saber a dónde me dirigía y sin estar consciente de que hacía.

El pánico me invadió aquellos días anteriores cuando todos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, pero ahora ya estoy un poco más tranquilo. Eh estado analizando varias teorías sobre la desaparición de todos los habitantes del planeta, pero cada una es más alocada e ilógica que la anterior.

¿Una abducción alíen?, bastante absurdo, no creo en la vida en otros planetas, ¿una guerra nuclear?, tampoco, si hubiera sido así todo estaría destruido y en ruinas y además yo no habría sobrevivido ya que la bóveda no es tan fuerte para resistir una explosión nuclear, ¿acaso una deidad misteriosa decidió desaparecer a todos de la faz del planeta?, lo dudo, si fuera así yo también habría desaparecido y además no creo en deidades, soy ateo. Y luego está la última, ¿la estatua que me vendió Knuckles hizo desaparecer a todos?, no, no y no, me repito una y otra vez que no es posible, que la magia no existe y que esa estatua no pudo ser la causante de la desaparición de todos, pero a veces tengo mis dudas.

Dejo de analizar estas teorías pues estoy convencido de que no me llevaran a ningún lado. Subo al baño de arriba y empiezo a llenar la bañera de agua, por lo menos sigue habiendo agua caliente y energía, y me desvisto para entrar en ella.

Necesito relajarme un rato y pensar con claridad la situación. "Soy el único ser vivo en el planeta, todos desaparecieron y solo quede yo" pienso mientras miro el techo. Me recuesto un poco más en la bañera al grado de que el agua sube a mis hombros y solo queda mi cabeza fuera.

"Soy el único ser vivo del planeta" pienso mientras cierro los ojos "todos han desaparecido y solo quedo yo, tengo todo para mí sólo"

Y entonces abro los ojos por esta última frase, no lo había pensado así. Cuando todos desaparecieron estaba demasiado preocupado por encontrar a alguien que no me di cuenta que tenía todo para mí sólo.

Me quede mirando el techo mientras me recostaba aun más en la bañera. Aquel pánico y desesperación que había tenido cuando todos desaparecieron fueron remplazados por una especie de alegría y satisfacción mientras pensaba en todas las cosas que siempre quería hacer, pero que no podía hacerlas por culpa de los demás.

A veces estar sólo tiene sus beneficios y más tarde me iba a preocupar por la desaparición de los demás, pues en ese momento debía aprovechar al máximo esta soledad. Todo para mí sólo, mi sonrisa se amplió aun más y me recosté tanto en la cálida agua de la bañera que todo mi cuerpo, incluyendo mi cabeza, quedaron sumergidos.

Al poco tiempo salí para tomar un poco de aire, y después abandone el baño sin siquiera secarme oh vestirme. Me pare sobre un pequeño balcón que tenia la casa y mire la ciudad durante la oscura noche. La verdad es que hacia frio pero yo no me daba cuenta porque estaba perdido en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera note que todo mi cuerpo temblaba.

Me imaginaba todas las cosas que podría hacer y que nada ni nadie me impediría realizarlas. Pero pocas semanas después experimentaría la verdadera desesperación y el verdadero terror de la soledad.

0-0-0-0-0

**Bueno hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado y que esperen los siguientes en los que mostrare la parte del "horror de la soledad".**


	5. Chapter 4

**Holaaaaaa a todoooooos amigos de Fanfiction, soy yo de nuevo con otro capítulo de este atemorizante fic. Primero quisiera aclarar que no eh podido subir capítulos por que había entrado a clases y no tenía tiempo de escribir, pero ya les traigo uno nuevo para que lo lean.**

_28 de marzo del 2012_

Debían ser como las diez de la mañana cuando los primeros rayos del sol me despertaron.

Me levante lentamente mientras miraba la habitación, luego avancé hacia uno de los armarios que allí había y saque ropa para vestirme.

Este día tenía una especie de dolor de cabeza, ya que la verdad había dormido muy tarde la noche anterior y aun estaba un tanto adormilado. Baje a la cocina y me prepare un café mientras miraba la casa vacía. Cuando estuve un poco más despierto empecé a planear las cosas que haría este día.

En primer lugar, puse un poco de música clásica e hice una especie de danza mientras tiraba y rompía varios objetos de la casa que antes le habían pertenecido a Sally. Primero fueron sus platos favoritos de porcelana que yo tanto odiaba, luego varios objetos de valor que sus padres le habían regalado y por ultimo muchas fotografías en las que ella aparecía. Estuve a punto de romper la última cuando me fije un poco más en esta.

Esta fotografía debimos tomarla cuando ella y yo nos mudamos a Green Hill, hace 4 años. Ella se veía un poco más joven en ese entonces, detrás de ella estaba la ciudad y el sol empezaba a salir anunciando un nuevo día. Hubo un detalle en el que me fije, en cada una de sus dos manos había tres anillos de oro con pequeños diamantes incrustados en ellos. La verdad no sé por qué me fije tanto en ellos, si yo sabía que ella siempre los llevaba así que no le di tanta importancia al asunto y seguí con lo que hacía.

Después de varias horas de hacer esa especie de danza y andar rompiendo todas las cosas salí hacia la ciudad. Creo que todavía no me eh acostumbrado a esta soledad, pues cuando iba por las calles vacías un escalofrió de temor recorrió mi cuerpo. Además había algunas dudas que aun tenia. Volví a pensar en las teorías de por qué desaparecieron todos pero nuevamente no encontré ninguna teoría lógica o coherente.

Intente pensar en otra cosa, pero mi mente me condujo a algo que me atemorizaba y que por poco había olvidado. Recordé el departamento de Amy, como lo había encontrado desordenado y oscuro, además de esas horribles manchas de sangre y el teléfono descolgado y entonces otras preguntas más inquietantes empezaron a formularse en mi mente, ¿Qué había pasado allí? ¿Alguien le había hecho daño a Amy? Y si fue así ¿Quién?

Poco tiempo después llegue al departamento de ella. Estaba igual de cómo lo había encontrado. Empeze a ordenar el departamento, puse en su lugar las coas que yacían tiradas en el suelo, abrí las cortinas, colgué el teléfono y limpie las manchas de sangre. No sé cuánto tiempo pase ahí, pero me parece que fue cerca de dos horas. Cuando el departamento quedo limpio, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, me disponía a salir. Pero entonces mire un pequeño brillo que venía del suelo cerca de la puerta del departamento.

Me acerque lentamente y recogí del suelo un pequeño objeto que no había visto antes, pero que en cuanto lo vi un nuevo temor me invadió por completo.

El pequeño objeto era un anillo de oro, con un diamante incrustado. Uno de los anillos que Sally siempre usaba.

0-0-0-0-0

**Ooooooh…**

**Que espeluznante, ahora Sonic sabe que Sally tuvo algo que ver con el misterio del departamento de Amy. Más andelante tendrán otras sorpresas igual de espeluznantes muajajaja.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos amigos de fanfiction soy Vic The Hedgehog y hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este atemorizante fic que espero que les este gustando mucho. Bueno sin más que decir les dejo el capitulo para que lo lean.**

_15 de Abril del 2012_

¡EL ES MIO Y NADIE ME LO VA A QUITAR!-oigo gritar a Sally mientras contemplo la escena que está enfrente mío. Amy se arrastra por el suelo de su departamento, escupiendo sangre y agonizando de dolor, Sally se acerca lentamente con la pala mientras en su cara se dibuja una sonrisa macabra.

El terror me invade completamente y aunque quiero evitar que Sally le haga daño a Amy, no puedo evitarlo, pues hay una fuerza oscura que me impide moverme. Tampoco me permite dejar de verlo, si giro la cabeza o cierro los ojos solo veo otra escena igual. No hay escape alguno a la realidad que estoy viendo ante mis ojos.

Amy toma un pequeño objeto y se lo lanza a Sally, la cual cae al suelo por el golpe, dándole tiempo suficiente a Amy para arrastrarse al teléfono, descolgarlo y marcar mi número. Pero es inútil, ya que solo responde el contestador automático. Ella mira el teléfono incrédula y luego mira a Sally, que se ha levantado y ahora levanta la pala para dar el golpe final. De los ojos de Amy solo salen lágrimas y de sus labios susurra mi nombre. Sally sonríe al ver esta escena y exclama:

-ves, te dije que era mío, y ahora morirás lejos de la persona que amas.

Y le da el golpe final a Amy. La sangre mancha la pared y Sally se aleja tranquilamente mientras miro horrorizado el cuerpo sin vida de la eriza.

Me despierto bruscamente y miro que estoy en mi habitación. "fue una pesadilla" murmuro para mí mismo, pero sé que esa pesadilla muestra una realidad. Que antes de que todos desaparecieran Sally había asesinado a Amy.

_17 de Abril del 2012_

Estoy limpiando la bodega este día, pero también estoy muy pensativo y muchas dudas me circulan por la cabeza. ¿Cómo es que Sally había sabido que yo la engañaba con Amy?

Yo supongo que debió haber empezado a sospechar unas semanas antes de que todos desaparecieran. Luego debió fingir que iba a visitar a sus parientes, pero en realidad debió haberme estado vigilando desde lejos y ahí fue cuando supo lo de Amy. Y entonces empezó a planear el asesinato de Amy. Ese día en que todos desaparecieron ella me había dicho que iría al súper mercado, pero en realidad mato a Amy. Luego cuando venía de regreso compro algo de comida para que yo creyera que de verdad había ido al súper mercado, justo en el momento en que llego fue cuando todos desaparecieron y yo me quede solo.

Miro la bóveda con un aspecto melancólico. Yo fui el verdadero culpable de la muerte de Amy, si jamás hubiera engañado a Sally, y si jamás hubiera conocido Amy, tal vez ella seguiría viva. De hecho creo que si jamás hubiera nacido yo, nadie en este planeta hubiera desaparecido. Miro la pequeña estatua de equidna que le compre a mis amigos el día en que me quede completamente solo y pienso: "anda, pide un deseo, pide que jamás hubieras nacido y así el mundo estaría mejor" pero no, no voy a pedir eso, bastante ya tuve con pedir quedarme solo.

Y entonces una idea cruza por mi mente: "y entonces ¿por qué no pides que nadie haya desaparecido? ¿Porque no pides que Amy siga viva y que Sally hubiera muerto?"

Y entonces empiezo a caminar hacia la estatua, aunque yo no creo en la magia, esta soledad me está afectando. Últimamente eh tenido alucinaciones, horribles y espantosas alucinaciones, causadas por la locura de la soledad. y entonces empecé a moverme más rápido , con la gran idea de que todos estén aquí nuevamente, de que toda esta pesadilla termine de una vez por todas. Y sin darme cuenta cuando llego la estatua la tomo de una manera tan rápida y tan brusca, que la pequeña estatua del equidna con un diamante verde en las manos resbala e, inevitablemente, cae al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Me quedo parado viendo pasmado los restos de la pequeña estatuilla, y entonces es cuando pierdo todo el control y la histeria y la desesperación me invaden totalmente. Grite mientras me arrodillaba y contemplaba los pequeños trozos, maldije en voz alta. Entonces empecé a formular varios pensamientos en un intento de no perder la cordura.

"tranquilízate, tal vez con un poco de pegamento puedas arreglarlo y puedas pedir el deseo"

Pero yo sabía que eso era imposible, pues mire el pequeño diamante que antes era verde, pero ahora no tenia color, era transparente. Toda la magia se le había ido para siempre, lo cual significaba que yo me quedaría solo eternamente.

Me quede arrodillado, mirando los pedazos y entonces las lágrimas empezaron a correr por mi cara mientras una siniestra y macabra voz, la que había oído durante los primeros días de soledad, me decía con tono burlón:

"_Bienvenido a la eterna soledad"_

0-0-0-0-0

**Bueno hasta aquí termina este capítulo, y ya solo faltan dos para que este fic termine. Si ya se que esta algo corto pero es que la verdad no tengo más ideas para agregarlas al fic jejeje. Bueno si les gusto dejen reviews y esperen los otros dos últimos. Yo me despido y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
